


We All Need A Friend

by methamphetamine



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Canon Autistic Character, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Junkrat needs a hug, Light Angst, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Relationship Advice, Satya and Hanzo are bros, Satya is a good bro, Satya needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methamphetamine/pseuds/methamphetamine
Summary: Despite her best efforts, Satya Vaswani finds herself making a few new friends at Overwatch.





	1. Junkrat

**Author's Note:**

> I have a discord thing now so hmu if you want I'm PlantFace#6259
> 
> Also, if the way I write Satya's autism is offensive/ignorant/incorrect then feel free to tell me. Constructive criticism is always welcome!

It was a loud Sunday evening when Satya made her first friend at Overwatch.

Fareeha had been pushing her to get along better with her teammates rather than sneering at them coldly and neglecting to spend any time with them outside of missions. Satya didn't see the problem; just because she had officially joined Overwatch didn't mean she had to be friendly towards any of the members.

However, she found herself unable to deny her girlfriend's more than reasonable request. This was how she found herself in the common room, perched uncomfortably on one of the many armchairs for team movie night. Fareeha had wandered off at some point during the evening to talk to her insufferable _cowboy_ brother. The two were now laughing loudly at the movie on the screen, sharing popcorn and giving each other an occasional good-natured shove.

Satya sighed, knowing it was unhealthy to keep dragging Fareeha away from her friends and family just because she was socially inept and had no one else to talk to. Instead of focusing on that, however, she tried to concentrate on the movie.

It had been Hana's turn to pick and they had ended up with some K-drama that, according to Hana, was a masterpiece. Satya had yet to see how it would live up to the praise. So far, the acting had been barely adequate and the plot questionable at best. It's only saving grace was the catchy theme music.

Satya sighed and stood up, deciding she had socialised enough. It wasn't like she couldn't try (and fail) again tomorrow. The movie was barely worth watching and she had no one to talk to, even if the latter was partly her fault. She stepped over several people who had taken to lying on the floor and made her way to the door. On her way out she caught Fareeha's eye who nodded understandingly and turned her attention back to the film. Satya found herself grateful for her girlfriend's empathetic nature and willingness to give her space when she needed it.

She finally made it to the door. She opened it and stepped out of the common room, closing it behind her with a soft thud. The hallway was dark. Satya checked her watch, it was almost seven o'clock; just enough time to make herself a snack.

Satya made her way to the kitchen, intent on getting food and enjoying some alone time. She flicked on the light switch, blinking at the sudden brightness. The kitchen looked normal, save for one thing; Jamison 'Junkrat' Fawkes slumped over the table, blinking heavily having just been woken up by Satya's arrival.

"Oi turn the fuckin' light off wouldja?" He mumbled, turning his face away. Satya sighed, but compiled, flipping the light back off. She waited for her eyes to adjust before sitting at the table, across from Jamison.

She waited for him to say something, tapping her nails on the varnished wood. Eventually, after a few minutes of painful silence, he spoke.

"Could you fuck off mate? 'M tryna fuckin' cry by myself." Satya blinked. She had certainly not expected him to say that.

"I apologise." She said, carefully getting up. "I-"

"Fucks sake sit down, jeez."

"But you-"

"I didn't mean it fuckin' hell, please sit down ya givin' me a headache."

Satya sat back down.

After a few minutes of, admittedly less awkward, silence she spoke.

"What is the matter?" She asked. Jamison turned to face her, his eyes were red and his hair was flattened on one side. He considered her question for a moment before answering.

"Lúcio's mad at me 'cos I fuckin' left a vial fulla nitroglycerine in his room." He muttered, turning away from her.

Ah, Lúcio, the childish thief who thought he could take down Vishkar. Satya didn't dislike him for that reason, but she wasn't particularly fond of him for it either.

"I do not see how this caused an argument."

"It exploded."

"Oh." Satya said, internally hitting herself for responding in such a monotone voice. Jamison, however, didn't seem to mind much. He snorted and turned to face her.

"So what do I do?" Satya froze at the question. Jamison was asking her for advice? No one ever asked for her advice unless it was hard-light related. How-?

"Apologise, it was your fault after all." She blurted out in panic. Jamison stared at her for a minute, frowning.

In this minute, Satya began to worry. What if that was too harsh? Was this not the right thing to say? Did she say the wrong thing? If that was wrong then how was she supposed to respond? Was that a rhetorical question? Did he not want her advice? Was he just joking? What if-

"You know what?" Jamison began. Satya held her breath, praying she hadn't offended him too much. "You're fuckin' right." He said, jumping up from his seat at the table, prosthetic leg tapping loudly on the tiled floor. Satya sighed in relief, thanking whatever deity that was looking down on her that she hadn't managed to push away yet another member of the team.

"Of course I am." She said haughtily, giving Jamison a small smile. "Go and fix your relationship."

Jamison grinned at her and gave a thumbs up. "Thanks mate, I fuckin' owe ya one, holy shit." And, with that, he rushed out the room, leaving Satya sat, smiling to herself, in the semi-darkness of the kitchen.

She never did get her snack, but she had a feeling she had someone she could count as a friend.


	2. Hanzo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this one took so long!! I want to say I've been busy but I'm a lazy piece of shit lmao

It was team movie night again and Fareeha had insisted Satya attended with her. So Satya, being the attentive girlfriend she was, obliged. (Even if she did despise every second of it.)

Predictably, Fareeha abandoned her as soon as she saw her irritating brother across the room, however, Satya couldn't quite find it in herself to care too much; If Fareeha was happy, she was happy.

She chose a seat on the large sofa, next to Winston, one of the less insufferable individuals in the room. Someone turned off the lights and the movie started. This time it was a movie about some dramatic fight that took place a few hundred years ago that Lena had insisted was "top notch entertainment luvs!". Satya didn't think much of her film choice.

It had only been ten minutes and Satya was already looking around the room, bored out of her mind. Her eyes flicked back to the screen for a second, noticing the overly gory fight scene happening, swords clashing and bright explosions flashing on screen.

After five minutes of this however, she was bored again and her eyes wandered back to looking at anything but the screen. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Hanzo. He was staring straight ahead of him, back ridged and face like stone. Satya was bad at reading body-language at the best of times, but she knew when someone was having a panic attack. She stood up, quickly apologising to Winston for jostling him, and made her way to where Hanzo was sitting.

She leaned down and tapped him on the shoulder, motioning for him to follow her. He nodded stiffly and got up, following her into the cool, dark hallway.

When Satya closed the door behind her Hanzo let out a sudden sigh before schooling his expression straight.

"What is it?" He asked, keeping his tone cool and professional, voice only slightly shaking. Satya felt impressed by his self control.

"You were not coping very well." She said. Hanzo did not respond for a moment, instead he walked towards the kitchen, motioning for Satya to follow. She complied, following him into the dark room.

Hanzo turned on the lights and made his way towards the tea kettle, filling it up with water as Satya seated herself at the table.

"Is green tea okay?" He asked, not turning around as he prepared two cups.

"Yes." Satya replied. Awkward silence filled the air, unbroken by either of them. The kettle clicked, signalling the water had boiled. Hanzo filled both cups before bringing them both over to the table and setting them down. One for him and one for Satya.

He cleared his throat before speaking, tattooed arm shifting as he moved his cup.

"Thank you," He said, looking uncomfortable yet, relived. "Thank you for pulling me out, I was quite..." He trailed off, obviously not quite knowing what to say. Satya smiled at him, glad to have helped. Contrary to popular belief, she did enjoy helping people she just often did not know how.

"You are welcome." She said, taking a sip of her tea. Hanzo looked down at the table before looking back up and smiling back at her.

"How did you know?" He asked, shifting somewhat uncomfortably in his chair. Satya sipped her tea again before responding.

"Your body language." She said after a moment. Hanzo seemed to consider this for a moment before nodding. He set down his cup and got up from the table. He turned to walk away but before he did he spoke.

"I think -as the Americans say- we should do this again sometime." He said, not turning around.

"I think that would be nice" Satya said. smiling to herself.

 


End file.
